User talk:Theevina
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToontasticToon212 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 05:04, 28 February 2011 sure, but it would be better to put it on one page --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 12:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw I saw what you asked Toontastic, and you could easily do this: Chapter 1 Blah Blah Blah Chapter 2 Blah Blah! "Blah Blah Blah?" "Blah Blah!" Etc. Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:45, February 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Nice WOW, your fanfic was great! One problem, you forgot to categorize the pages, you should have put the fanfiction category onto them. Anyway well done! I am so proud that our users could write that, plus it has added lots of pages to the wiki! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I may have not read it all, but it is good so far! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Wondered why it took you so fast to do it all. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 18:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Now you are an admin. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your another admin? Awesome! Jelly rules so talk to him. 16:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the team! Hi! Welcome to the admin team! Ill update the front page so your on there. Have fun! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 16:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction of the week Hello, I'm the editor of abdution and I am 10 years old( No way!) I have a Nintendo DSI and I was wondering if I could use your series on it. There is a thing called the Flipnote Hatena, where people post videos and series. And I was wondering if I could use yours.I would love to promote your series! Because mine is eh... Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ Blossomglow Thanks! I sure will give credit to a great story, and a great editor!! Blossomglow 22:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Blossonglow Dear Theevina I was wondering about these people posting stuff about stories.Are people allowed to make a page and write make up stories?Ninja3567 22:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am the Ninja3567 on toontown wiki Dear Theevina, Ya know what, I'll just use mine. It'll be oringinal any way! But how did you make a main page for gears where people could view all the chapters? I really need one! Thanks Theevina'','' Blossomglow Affiliation and Other things What does it take to be an affiliate to you guys? Also, I would like to know if some of your editors like to do a collaborative story with me that will be written and produced as a podcast. I would like for you to weigh in before I approach the others about the podcasting until it is cleared by you and the staff about it though. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 18:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I would like to affiliate my wiki with yours. Plain and simple. As for as Podcasts goes, it is a collaborative writing pieced that is turned into a podcast or have someones' piece be heard to millions of users via I-Tunes. Back on topic, I am suggesting of a joint writing piece that I would like to be broadcasted through a podcast. Everyone is welcome to join and help out and voice their characters of their choosing and whola a podcast. I hope that I have explained it the best way possible. It is simple as everyone work as a writing team, then turn to a online radio site to record the work for a podcast, and ultimately exposure to the site and writers involved. I will stop this if you have any concerns about the possibilities of mass destruction. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 20:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) My "my site" I was refering to ToonTown Online Wiki. And as far as podcast this is strickly for kicks, For expample, The Sims, from Maxis and EA Games, have some podcasts out there that are fanfiction. So, if we alter to some degree but still kepp the meaning of the name, then it will not neccessary mean that Disney would be knocking down our doors for copyright infringement. That is all I mean. I have a talk shoe account, located here, and it is up and ready when ever the decision is made. Thanks. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 21:33, April 17, 2012 (UTC)